Aquellos días
by Yokohani
Summary: Mordió su labio inferior y sujeto su negro cabello entre sus finos dedos sintiendo sus labios sobre su cuello. Rememoraba con nostalgia aquellos días en los que él fue egoístamente suyo. [Advertencia: Lemon] [One-shot] [Inuyasha/Kagome]


**ADVERTENCIA: LEMON.**

 **PAREJA:**

 **PERSONAJES UTILIZADOS: INUYASHA - KAGOME.**

 **Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (Por desgracia), aunque la historia es legalmente mia, asi es, tengo los papeles firmados y testigos.**

 **Nuevamente aclaro, este one-shot contiene lemon, no me hago responsable porque tu madre o hermano/a metiche te encuentre leyendo esto. Si no es de tu agrado, nadie te obligará a hacerlo.**

 **...**

Arañó sin resentimiento alguno la espalda del muchacho sobre su cuerpo, sonrió mientras mordía su labio inferior, se estremeció al sentirlo pasar su lengua a lo largo de su cuello mientras la penetraba una vez más, lenta y profundamente, se arqueó complacida.  
Soltó un suave gemido en su odio y tomó entre sus largos y delgados dedos las negras hebras que poseía aquel muchacho que había conocido en la universidad, Taisho Inuyasha si no recordaba mal, era cinco años menor que ella, apenas un niño de dieciocho años cuando ella ya era toda una mujer echa y derecha de veintitrés años. Lo admitia, desde el inicio nunca lo vio con ojos inocentes, sus músculos que se marcaban tras la camisetas que vestía, su sonrisa galante, su voz ronca, en definitiva adoraba cada parte de su cuerpo. Sonrió cuando él mordió su cuello, giró su cabeza a un lado para darle un mejor acceso. Con algo de brusquedad el pelinegro apartó sus brazos que reposaban en su cuello y los apreso contra la cama, notó su sonrisa ladeada, llena de orgullo masculino y lujuria, ella sonrió de la misma forma mientras aplicaba algo de fuerza para invertir los papeles, cuando estuvo comodamente sobre su cuerpo paseo sus dedos sobre sus abdominales, flexionó un poco su cuerpo hasta alcanzar con su lengua los pectorales del chico, lo oyó suspirar complacido su nombre, mordió su labio inferior y como él había hecho anteriormente tomó sus brazos y los sujeto contra la cama mientras lentamente levantaba su cuerpo para luego dejarse caer sobre el miembro del ojidorado. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó aquella sensación tan placentera que la recorría de pies a cabeza, movió sus caderas de forma circular oyendo el gemido del chico, abrió sus ojos y se deleitó con la vista un par de segundos antes de colocar sus manos sobre los abdominales marcados del pelinegro y comenzar a levantar sus caderas para luego dejarse caer, jadeó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás mientras él la sujetaba con una de sus mano firmemente de la cintura ayudándola a aumentar la velocidad de la penetración. Poco tiempo después sintió otra mano sujetar su pecho izquierdo y masajearlo con algo de brusquedad. Su respiración se acelero y entre gemidos dijo lo que pareció ser su nombre, lo oyó soltar un gemido gutural mientras sentia como se derramaba en su interior, arqueo su espalda mientras él se sentaba y con sus labios succionaba el erecto pezón.

 _ **¿Volvieron a tener sexo después de eso?**_

Claro que si, incontables veces y en muchos lugares, su departamento, la habitación de él, la universidad, el centro comercial, en el mar, en una tienda de campaña, una casa de verano, moteles...  
Sonrió mientras observaba una fotografia antigua, luego de graduarse sus caminos se separaron, ella había decidido mudarse a los Estados Unidos mientras Inuyasha permanecia en el país del sol naciente, siguieron hablando y calentándose mutuamente por la web-cam...

Él la había invitado a su graduación, la había visitado en su cumpleaños y habían tenido sexo desenfrenado durante una semana antes de que él tuviera que volver a Japón, la había invitado a su despedida de soltero y a su boda...

Una lagrima se resbaló por su ojo derecho y esbozó una nostálgica sonrisa al recordar aquel día, se había sentado en primera fila en la iglesia viéndolo vestir aquel traje con sus ya veinticinco años, había arreglado su vestido pues el suceso que se dio en el vestidor del chico fue realizado con una fuerza desmedida, lo notó algo sonrojado mientras arreglaba el cuello de su camisa... Nunca olvidaría aquellos años en los que él le perteneció...

 **...**

 **Pues con este pequeño one-shot doy por iniciada mi cuenta. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **nos vemos pronto. Yokohani.**

 **ACLARACIÓN: ESTE ONE-SHOT NO TENDRÁ CONTINUACIÓN... NUNCA.**


End file.
